The Owl and the Mockingbird
by KeitiHeiwajima
Summary: Nagi had felt so lonely since the day his wife had died. It had been two years since then and he then ran into Toto, although he is a bit afraid of him. Mockingbird seemed to have taken an interest in Nagi. Will Nagi feel the same way, or will he just hold in his emotions? WARNING: This fanfiction is yaoi and will have swearing and lemons. Don't like it? Don't read it. Nagi X Toto
1. Chapter 1

**My friend Isuzu's fanfiction inspired me to write this one. It's a yaoi also. **

**Pairing: Toto X Nagi**

**There will be lemons so don't like it don't read it.**

* * *

**Nagi Kengamine**

The male with messy black hair, who seemed taller than most of the deadman, and wore a black sweater with a white jacket and black pants, had walked in the halls, leaving his cell and headed over to the scar chain headquarters. He also wore a scarf around his neck and one around his waist, which one of the scarves had belonged to his deceased wife.

It had been two years since his wife was murdered and he had been feeling really depressed lately. He had missed her so much and not to mention that his wife was expecting a baby girl, which he had longed to hold in his arms. He hated remembering his wife dying in his arms. He remembered it so well. In fact, remembering that moment had brought him to tears.

He had always looked forward to seeing his daughter. He had wished that his wife didn't die at all. He remembered when he had to fight in a carnival corpse match against his wife. He had to throw the match, as in lose the match, only to protect his wife. That was how he lost his vocal chords, which explains the scar that's on his neck. Soon enough, Tamaki had told him that he was going to make his wife do a penalty game, even though she was the one who won the match, to punish him.

He also remembered that Tamaki told a monk named Genkaku to kill his wife. He shot her and she died in his arms. The male was really upset and he felt like he wanted to kill people.

He could remember it all so well. A tear begins to fall from his eye as he looked down at the ground. He lets out a soft sad sigh as he walked into Headquarters. He looked around and saw that no one was there. He shrugged then turned around and left Headquarters. He began to adjust his scarf a little bit. The one that was around his neck.

Tears were still falling from his eyes as he stopped walking after a little while and he leaned his back against the wall, wiping his own tears away. His cheeks seem to be wet from the tears. He felt like he wanted to cry. To let it all out. However, he didn't know who to tell about his problems though. Normally he would tell a woman named Karako, but he couldn't find her at all. He didn't know what to do at all.

He stayed there for about thirty minutes before walking again. He felt like he had to hold it all in. Bottling up his emotions isn't really good for him but he felt like he had to. He didn't want people to think of him as weak. He wasn't weak at all. He may look tough on the outside, but deep inside, he was a very gentle person. His personality is very gentle, although he has his moments.

He had noticed someone. A boy that was a bit shorter than he was. He didn't know who it was. He took a deep breath as he walked towards the boy. He had heard playful and mischievous giggles. He had never heard of a deadman that was pretty much playful. Except maybe Shiro but that was it.

Now that he thinks of it. He did remember fighting in another carnival corpse against someone with that personality except that person was really strong. After he lost, that person licked his blood and received his branch of sin. He now remembered. And he seemed afraid of him although it wasn't like him to be afraid of anything. Except maybe losing the ones he cares about.

As the male reached closer to the boy, he was noticed. The boy then walked over to him, still giggling. The man seemed afraid of the boy as he remembered who it was. The boy finally got a closer look at who was approaching him and smirked. "Long time no see." He paused. "Owl."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter. There may be a bit of swearing in this chapter though.**

* * *

**Nagi Kengamine**

The minute Nagi saw who it was that said 'Long time no see, Owl,' his eyes widened. He knew exactly who it was. He remembered that boy licking his blood and telling him that he was _madly in love with him_. The deadman with the branch of sin called Love Labyrinth. Nagi could not believe it. Out of all of honesty though, he was slightly afraid of the boy, knowing he was the strongest Deadman in wonderland. It was normal because almost all deadman fear him. Especially Senji. The Owl just backed away a little bit, his hand was over his mouth. He continued to look at him before speaking. "Mockingbird.." He said in his slightly robotic voice.

The boy giggled once again. "What's the matter, Owl? It's been a long time since I last played with you."

Nagi just looked at the Mockingbird. He didn't say anything else.

"And for the record. Call me Toto. Alright..?" He paused. "Nagi."

He just stayed silent, trying not to let his fear of Toto get to him. He hasn't fought him yet but he didn't want to either. He would be too afraid to fight. He did hear about Toto's winning streak in Carnival Corpse. That was the only reason for his fear of him. He could remember it all. "Damn.." Nagi said to himself.

He had this weird feeling inside of him though. He was afraid of Toto but he also secretly liked him though. He didn't like men very much though, although ever since his wife was killed unknowingly by Genkaku, he had felt so lonely inside of him. He wasn't exactly ready to move on though. He didn't want Tamaki or even Genkaku to kill another person that he loved... again.

His hand was placed on his chest, as if he felt like his heart was racing. Was it because of fear? Or was it because of his sudden attraction towards Toto. He wasn't really sure what it was. He lets out a soft but quiet sigh as if trying his very best to calm down.

The Mockingbird chuckled quietly, smirking playfully at Nagi. "What's wrong, Owl? Speechless, aren't you?" He said.

Nagi just sighed softly. "Nothing is wrong..." He said quietly. "Just thinking is all..."

Toto smirked in that very same playful way. "About what? Don't you remember when I tasted your blood that day?"

"I don't even want to think about that.." He said in a low voice.

"Why not? I thought your blood was pretty sweet... for an older man like you."

Nagi suddenly blushed slightly. Was Toto flirting with him? Out of all of honesty, The Owl had no idea how to respond to what Toto just said to him. Was he falling for Toto? Or was he getting this idea that Toto was just infatuated with him because of his blood. He lets out a soft sigh and looked at him. "I need to go soon.. Karako is waiting for me.."

"Game Fowl huh? Are you in love with her?"

"What? What kind of question is that? I think of her as a very close friend. Nothing more than that."

"I see. I was hoping to play with you."

"Why, if you don't mind me asking..?" He asked him, his tone in his voice sounding like he's depressed.

"You seem fun to play with. Besides.." Toto then leaned in and whispered in his ear, with a seductive tone in his voice. "I like you.."

Nagi blushed even more, his cheeks being slightly red. He just looked away from Toto, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. When he turned his attention back over to Toto after a couple of minutes, he felt a pair of lips pressing against his. He blushed even more to the point where his cheeks were now a bright red. It was obvious that Toto just kissed him. Maybe Nagi is a bisexual after all, meaning he liked both men and women.

He just lightly kissed Toto back but pulled away when Toto was about to slide his tongue into the other's mouth. He was blushing really badly. "Toto... why did you kiss me...?" He asked him.

Toto then chuckled. "Because I wanted to. After all, that expression on your face was asking me to kiss you." He said, still smirking once again.

Nagi just sighed softly. "Alright then.. If I 'play with you' for a little while would you let me go in about an hour..?" He asked Toto, hearing the other chuckle once again.

"Of course, Owl." He said, having a pretty naughty expression on his face. Without a word, he grabbed Nagi's hand and leaded him towards his cell. Toto's cell of course.

The mockingbird wasn't all worried about anyone finding out about him liking the other. Nagi, however, was worried about Genkaku or even Karako finding out that he's been with Toto. He felt pretty guilty because he did tell her that he was going for a walk for a little while. He didn't want to worry her at all.

A few minutes had passed and the both of them were already in Toto's cell. Nagi then looked around, as if surveying the place. "Hmm.. So you're a playful type, aren't you..?" He said softly to Toto, receiving a nod from him.

"Of course." The Mockingbird chuckled mischievously.

Toto then walked over to the bed, dragging Nagi with him, as if wanting him to follow him. The other followed him and Toto just sits on the bed. "Why don't you sit next to me, Nagi-san?" He asked him.

Nagi honestly didn't know what to do. He was extremely stressed out. He was still afraid of Toto though. He just looked at him.

Toto chuckled playfully and mischievously. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you, Owl."

He sighed softly as he walked over to Toto and sits right next to him. "So what now..?" He asked him.

"Hmm.." Toto thinks for a minute before, moving a bit to face Nagi. He then placed his hands on his shoulders. "I'm going to have so much fun with you tonight."

"What do you mean..?" Nagi asked him.

"I mean this. I want you, Owl."

Nagi's eyes widen as he had fallen backwards on the bed, due to Toto pushing him gently and pinning him down, his hands on the other's shoulders. "Wh-What do you mean by that? Seriously?"

Toto just smirked in a naughty way.

* * *

**Summary: I know I didn't summarize on the last chapter but basically Toto started to talk to Nagi and had a sudden lust for him. Will Nagi return his feelings of lust towards Toto? Or will he just be even more frightened of him? **

**The next Chapter may have lemons. **


End file.
